A Date With Captain Levi Ackerman: Day 1 PART 2
by MyDigitalTrash
Summary: So sorry if I haven't uploaded in awhile! ;-;


He walks away, I grabbed him by the end of his cape,

"Wait!"

He turns around and looks at me in the eye,

"What."

"I'm coming with you!"

":insert name: that's suicide!"

My friend screams out,

"I don't give a damn Eric!"

(I don't know what to name :insert name:'s friend so I decided to name him Eric for no reason)

"He's right, are you able to risk your life outside of the walls? It won't be easy killing titans, our job is risky."

"Then let me come with you... I'm tired of just sitting here like a weak piece of shit!"

He grabs me by the shirt and looks at me in the eye, I tried my best not to flinch.

"You're in."

I smiled, he puts me down and gets on his horse,

"Umm?"

He points behind his horse at a wooden wagon where there were couple of soldiers on it,

"Are you coming or not?" "Oh yes sir!"

I climbed on and waved to Eric goodbye, he waved back and shouts,

"We'll meet one day right?"

"I don't know..."

The wagon started moving forward, there was a guy sitting next to me. His clothes was all bloody but he didn't have any wounds,

"Excuse me sir where we heading to right now?"

He muttered,

"H-headquarters..."

Tears started coming down his eyes, his friends must of died or someone he cared about.

"Are you okay?"

He grabs me by the shirt,

"HOW COULD I BE OKAY?! I JUST CAME BACK FROM HELL!"

He burst into tears, I tried calming him down and hugged him.

"Must've been that bad out there. Please don't cry though..."

He wipes off his tears and hugs me back,

"Thank you."

"No problem."

I looked at Levi and the Commander, they were talking about something, but then I heard my name come out. They're talking about me? I constantly stared at them trying to listen to what they were saying but I couldn't hear they were too quiet. I looked back at the guy and the other soldier.

"So what's your name?"

"Luke."

"I'm :insert name:, nice to meet you."

"Listen kid, this job is hell."

"I get it but I don't want to live in that life anymore."

"How come?"

"I just feel weak and my parents are dead so there's nothing to do back there."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear about that."

I looked at the girl sitting across form me, she was small like with white hair with a purple gradient at the end and glasses. She had a black scarf wrapped around her neck covering up half of her face.

(Now this is basically me, ya'll are probably rambling about how none the characters in Attack On Titan have crazy hair colors like mine. But fuck it she's my OC and it's my story so I can type whatever the fuck I want)

"Hi I'm :insert name:, what's yours?"

She didn't look up at me, she just sat there quiet looking down.

"Come on just introduce yourself to her, she's not gonna bite."

"Kishy."

She whispers.

"Well Kishy nice-"

"Shut up."

What. The. Hell. She cuts me off while I was kindly introducing to her, god what a savage.

"Excuse me?"

"I said shut up."

"Kishy! She was just trying to introduce herself to you."

She ignored him. Hours later we were here at the Survey Corps Headquarters, Kishy quickly jumped off the wagon and walked away. I jumped off the wagon,

":insert name:"

I turned around and Captain Levi and Commander Erwin was behind me,

"Yes sir?"

"Meet your commander, Erwin Smith."

I looked at him,

":insert name: sir."

He pulls out his hand,

"Nice to meet you :insert name:"

I shook his hand, I looked around and Kishy was right behind me.

"Erwin..."

"Yes Kishy?"

"Nile Dok sent you a letter."

She holds out an envelope,

"Oh thanks Kishy."

He grabs the envelope, she turns around and walks away. Commander Erwin grabs her shoulder,

"Kishy wait!"

She turns around.

"What."

"I need to talk to you privately."

He grabs her arm and walks off somewhere random.

"What's up with those two?"

"I think they're in a relationship."

(Don't fucking judge me, I have my god damn rights to type that in. I know your a Levi fan girl desperately trying to win is love that's why you're reading this isn't that right? Well I have my rights to fan girl Erwin and you have your rights to fan girl Levi so were cool)

"They are?"

"I guess so I don't know."

"Isn't she too young for him?"

"I don't even care."

(Yes it's true! I am too young for him! *cries*)

(But anyways I'm way too tried to continue this simulation shit. This was going to be day 2 but day 1 was taking way too long so I decided to delay day 2 since I'm too lazy to continue. Don't judge me it's 1:15 in the morning and I had a very bad week. Day 2 might be coming next week if I'm not too lazy to write it, so I'm going to end it quick) [5 hours later in the bunk trying to sleep]

"Can't sleep..."

I keep staring up at the sealing for some weird reason, is it because I keep thinking about him? I need him... I never felt this emotion before... I just wan't to know what it is... (wtf am I even typing?! )

"Levi..."

(If my bed was right under hers I'd be like bitch you ok?)


End file.
